custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Back conquest! 1 " Angels of the storm "
thumb|left|" Angels of the storm " thumb|" Angels of the storm " Back conquest! " Angels of the storm " Prolog: M'emphite war äusserst Überrascht als ihre Schwester in der Tür stand. Sie wollte ihre Schwester noch für ein kurzes Gespräch ins Haus holen. "Vielen dank, Schwesterherz!" sprach Ashley, "aber für ein Gespräch unter Schwestern ist heute keine Zeit!" Sie gab Memphite einen kleinen Datenträger. "Sieh ihn dir an!" fuhr Ashley fort, "sieh ihn an und reagiere richtig!" Dann verabschiedete sie sich und verschwand. Sofort weckte sie Dialgo und Brigahmi und suchte auf schnellstem Weg die Operationsbasis auf. Nach dem Jadek sich die Aufzeichnungen des Okulars angesehen hatte rief er sofort eine Kriesensitzung aus. '''Z'u beginn der Konferenz sahen sie alle noch mal die Aufzeichnungen die Ashley ihnen überlassen hatte. Die Bilder hüllten den Konferenzsaal in tiefes und eindringliches Schweigen. Keiner sagte etwas solange die Bilder auf dem 3D Projektor liefen. Erst nach Ende der Datenübertragung brach Scorpi die eisige Stille. "Egal was wir tuen," sprach er gefast, "die Demitoa werden den Kontinet hallten können!" "Das stimmt!" antwortete Jadek, "aber der Kontinent und das was auf ihm gebaut wurde ist auch nicht unser Ziel!" Scorpi studierte nochmal die Datenabschnitte die er sich in seinem Board gespeichert hatte. Nikila und Levika winkten eine Verwaltunsangestellte herbei und schickten sie wieder fort. 'N'ach einer weile kam diese mit einer Aktendepesche zurück und übergab sie Nikila. Lillidh wiederum tippte auf dem Touchscream ihres Board herum. Etwas stach ihr ins Auge. Sie vergrößerte die Darstellung und in ihren Augen stieg ein Strahlen auf. Sie wieder holte den Satzt ihres Verlobten in ihrem Kopf, "Egal was wir tuen, die Demitoa werden den Kontinet hallten können!" Dann ergänzte sie ihn in ihren Gedanken, "aber die Matoraner können wir evakuieren!" Lillidh tippte etwas auf den Touchscream und ihre Darstellung erschien auf dem 3D Detektor. Allen im Saal ging der gleiche Gedanken durch den Kopf, alle waren sich in einem Punkt einig. Wir werden die Matoraner evakuieren. 'N'ach dem die Sitzung beendet war, verliesen die Toa und Memphite den Konferenzsaal. Jeder suchte sein Zimmer auf. Scorpi trat vor die Wand und tippte einen Code ein. Die Wand öffnette sich und gab den Blick auf seine Waffen frei. Der Toa überlegte welche er mitnehmen sollte. Zuerst legte er sein Schwert und zwei Faustklingen auf den Tisch. Ein paar Granaten, Wurfsterne und ein Bomberpack. Aber welche Schusswaffe sollte er mitnehmen. Nach einer Minut grif er in den Wandschrank und zog die Inferno Kanone herraus. Dann begann er damit sich die Rüstung an zulegen. 'L'illidh schritt bereits neben Memphite den Gang zu der Teleporter Kanone entlang. Dabei dachten sie nach was sie erwarten würde. Sie hatten zwar etwas von dem Nördlichen Kontinent gehört, aber dort gewesen war noch keiner von ihnen. Memphite überlegt warum sich die Matoraner und Turaga des Nördliche Kontinent solange vor dem Kontakt zum restlichen Universum zurück gehalten hatten. Aber nicht nur dies alleine machte Memphite Gedanken, die Sitzung und ihre knappen Worte ließen böses erahnen. Nicht nur sie hatten verstanden warum. Diese Mission würde kein Sieg sein, nur eine Schutzmaßnahme. The storm 'E's war ein ganz normaler Wintertag als es begann. Es begann zu schneien und eine leichte Brise kam auf. Doch der Wind nahm stehtig zu und enwickelte sich zu einem kleinen Schneesturm. Die Matoraner in der Containersiedlung sahen es als gutes Zeichen denn sie waren so ein Wetter gewöhnt. Eine traurige Matoranerin sah in den Himmel und ein leises Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Kanohimaske. Der Sturm war noch im Aufbau, dass wuste sie. Für jeden Nordmatoraner des Lagers war es ein Zeichen der Hoffnung. Sie alle wusten das die Fremden nicht mit dem rauhen Klima des Nördlichen Kontinents klar kamen. So saßen sie im freihen und starten erwartungsvoll in den Himmel. Der Tag begann sich zu verdunkeln und die Böhen hatten an Stärke zugenommen. Die Schneeverwehungen erschwerten die Sicht der Überwachungsgeräte und der Wind tobte über die Freiflächen. Das erste was die Fremden taten war die Luftschiffe die sich auf Kontrollflüge befanden zu landen und in die Hangas zu leiten. 'I'n der Nacht begann das Wetter verückt zuspielen. Starke Böhen und Schneeverwehungen tobten, Blitze erhellten den Nachthimmel und die Wellen peitschten gegen die Buchten und Strände. Die Demitoa hatten sich in ihre Barracken zurück gezogen und beobachteten die Matoraner die auf dem Hof der Containersiedlung standen. Es trieb ihnen einen Schauer über den Rücken mit welcher Gelasenheit die kleinen Wesen in den Nachthimmel starten. Eine Böhe fuhr zwischen die Barracken auf die Umzäunung der Containersiedlung zu und riß den daran befestigten Stromdraht ab. Ein Blitz schlug gleichzeitig in einen der Baukrane ein. Die Kabine ging in Flammen auf und der Kran begann kurz oberhalb dieser abzubrechen. Die Matoraner blickten dem Stahlkollos nach wie er zu boden krachte. Dadurch wurde ein weiterer Kran aus seiner Verankerung gelöst. 'W'ieder erhellten unzählige Blitze den Nachthimmel. Einige von ihnen schlugen irgend wo ausser Sichtweite ein. Von der Explosion zu Urteilen war er in eines der Kraftwerke eingeschlagen. Doch ein lauten ächtzen und raunen lenkte die Demitoa wieder auf den Kran. Langsam neigte sich das Stahlgerippe nach links. Dann raste es zu Boden. Die Matoraner strahlten als sie das Stück Stahl immer näherkommen sahen. Im nächsten Moment traf der Ausleger auf den Boden und der Zaunanlage auf. Die Zaunelemente gaben nach und wurden aus der Halterung gerissen. Die Demitoa aus den Baracken starten schokiert durch die Fenster als die Matoraner an ihnen vorbei in die Freiheit rannten. Die Matoraner rannten so schnell ihre Matoranerbeine sie trugen, sie mussten rennen solange der Sturm tobte. Er war ihre Rückendeckung. 'D'och drei besonders heftige Blitze welche über mehre Sekunden den Nachthimmel erhellten, lenkten erneut das Interrese der Demitoa auf sich. Waren es Blitze oder war es was anderes? Keiner in der Barracke wusste eine Antwort. Rahgos stand vor dem Fenster seiner Festung. "Solche Blitze habe ich noch nie gesehen!" sprach er zu dem Matoraner. Dieser gab keine Antwort von sich. Er wurde von Angst Heim gesucht. Düstere Visionen des Grauen erfüllten seinen Verstand. Bilder des namenlosen Schreckens bohrten sich in sein Herz. "'U'nter ihnen ist ein Wesen das schrecklicher als ein Makuta ist!" stammelte der Matoraner. "Du bist verückt!" meinte Rahgos, "es gibt nichts schrecklicheres als die Makuta!" "Da liegt ihr Falsch mein Gebieter!" schluckte der Maroraner, "dieses Wesen ist schlimmer als jeder Makuta!" Rahgos schüttelte den Kopf, "armer kleiner Narr!" thumb|left|Scorpi "The Shadow Jumper!" The Shadow Jumper! 'D'as Teleporterfeld öffnette sich und unter dem Toa eröffnette sich die sturm gepeitchte Nacht. Scorpi hielt die Inferno Gun vor sich und benutze sie um die Fallrichtung zu beeinflussen. Mit hoher Geschwindigkeit raste der Toa auf das Wasser zu. Er spürte wie der Schnee und der kalte Wind an seinem Körper vorbei glitt. Das aufpeitschende Wasser und die Wellen kamen immer näher. Scorpi hielt die Inferno Gun etwas nach rechts. Er schätze das er so ca. 500 Meter rechts, neben der Insel ins Wasser eintauchen würde. 'D'ie Demitoa sahen auf das Meer hinaus. Die Wellen schlugen immer wieder über den Steg und das Wasser lief bis in den Wachraum. Dieser verdammte Sturm murmelte einer von ihnen leise zu sich. Denn durch die gelegentlichen Windböhen musste er und sein Kamarad drausen Wache schieben. Denn zwei der kleinen Überwachungsdrohnen wurden wohl schon von dem Wind oder einer Welle erfasst. Durch den starken Wellengang sahen sie das schwarze Gebilde welches sie vom Wasser aus beobachtete nicht. Einer von Ihnen trat näher an den Steg heran um das Boot weiter auf den Steg zu ziehen. Er bäugte sich um nach dem Tau zu greifen. Der andere sprang hastig nach vorn als sein Kamerad ruckartig noch vorne zuckte und ins Wasser gezogen wurde. Er tastet und wedelte im Wasser herum doch er konnte den anderen Toa nicht mehr erreichen. 'E'r richtete sich wieder auf und sah traurig auf. Das Funkgerät zischte leise als der Toa es angeschaltet hatte. Er warf einen prüfenden Blick in Richtung des Wachhauses und dann zum Höhleneingang. Er stockte und zuckte zusammen, ein Schatten stand unweit des Höhleneingangs und schien ihn zu beobachten. "Wer da?" fragte der Toa im Kommandoraum, "Meldet euch!" Nichts auser einem Rauschen erklang. Auf einmal war ein Schuß und kurz darauf ein kurzer Schrei zu hören, dann folgte wieder nur das Rauschen. Scorpi untersuchte den toten Körper mit den Augen und schob ihn mit dem Fuß in Richtung Steg. Leise platschte es und der Demitoa versank in den Fluten. Scorpi drehte sich wieder zum Höhleneingang und bewegte sich vorsichtig auf diesen zu. Er hörte wie andere Demitoa sich ihm näherten. 'M'it gezogenen Waffen traten sie aus der Höhle und verteilten sich suchend auf dem Steg und Vorplatz. "Von den beiden Wachen keine Spur!" sprach ein Demi ins Funkgerät. Ein andere untersuchte das Wärterhäuschen. Zwei der Demis wurden nervös besonders als einer von etwas das wie eine rötlich schimmernde Kugel aussah getroffen und herum gewirbelt wurde. Sofort ergriffen die anderen das Feuer und ihre Laser trafen in den Felsen. Scorpi war bereits an einer anderen Ecke und feuerte erneut ein Plasmageschoss ab. Ein weiterer Wache sackte tot zusammen. Die Demis wechselten wieder die Stellung und feuerten. Im Flur der Höhle hörten zwei weitere Demis die Schüsse und Schreie. Sie eilten nach vorne und fanden 8 ihrer Brüder tot auf dem Vorhof liegend vor. 'S'ie eilten den Flur entlang um den Kommandoraum zu erreichen doch vor einer geöffnetten Mannschaftskabine stopten sie. Die Tür war eingetreten worden. Sie traten in die Kabine und verließen sie sofort wieder. Sie würgten und unterdrückten ihren Brechreiz. Vorsichtig gingen sie in die Kabine zurück. Alle 12 Toa die hier geschlafen hatten würden nie wieder aufwachen. Irgend wer hatte sie im Schlaf geräuschlos ermordet. Sie rannten weiter. Auf ihrem Weg waren alle Türen eingetreten. Das was sie drinnen erwarten würde wollten sie gar nicht erst wissen. Aus der ferne hörten sie Schüsse. Dies gefolgt von Schreihen und umfallenden Körpern kam aus dem Komandoraum. 'S'ie machten ihre Waffen Schussbereit und setzten langsam und vorsichtig einen Schritt nach dem anderen in den Kommandoraum. Die 6 Toa des Raumes lagen ebenfalls erschossen auf dem Boden. Im nächsten moment spürte einer von ihnen wie etwas kaltes seinen Hals berührte. Erst folgte ein schneller Schmerz dann die Dunkelheit. Der letzte Demitoa floh wieder ins freie. Er suchte das Boot doch war dieses fort. Er drehte sich hastig um. Ein schwarer Toa stand hinter ihm. Das Rauschen des Windes wurde von einem kurzen aber lauten Schrei unterbrochen. Dann folgte wieder eisige Stille. Scorpi wandte sich wieder dem Höhleneingang zu und ging wieder in den Kontrollraum. Er tippte etwas auf die Tastatur der Bildschirme der Raumüberwachung. Er lächelte zufrieden als einer der Bildschirme ihm zeigte was er sehen wollte. thumb|left|Das Kraftwerk explodiert! The Powerstation burns! 'M'emphite landete auf einem Hügel der 500 Meter vor dem Gefangenenlager und 800 Meter von der Kraftwerk entfehrnt lag. Sie stellte ihr Okular ein und im nu war für die Shurlugh alle Wärmequellen und Lebewesen zu erkennen die sich in und um die Gebäude herum bewegten. Ihr erstes Ziel war das Gefangenenlager. Sie musste herrausfinden wieviele Matoraner hier gefangen gehalten wurden. Sie zählte alle und kam auf 1.200 Matoraner. Die Zahl der Demitoa bewegte sich um die 3.400 Mann. Sie musste aufpassen, denn 3.400 waren nicht gerade wenige. So viele Toa konnten auch für sie eine Gefahr darstellen. So blieb sie erst einmal unsichtbar. Memphite wandte sich dem Kraftwerk zu. Sie tippte etwas auf den Touchscream und das Okular zeigte an Hand einer 3D Grafik den Verlauf der Kabel. Das Kraftwerk verfügte über 9 Schnittstellen an der Kabellverbände sich trafen. Sie aktivierte die Zieleinstellung und stellte sie auf die 9 Schnittstellen ein. Der rechte Arm hob sich und die Unterarmwaffe feuerte zwei mal aus allen 7 Läufen. 'D'ie Alarmsirenen erklangen zeitgleich mit den Explosionen. Die Löschkräfte der Demitoa waren überlastet, denn an 14 Stellen waren fast gleichzeitig Geschosse eingeschlagen. 9 der Treffer waren so katastrophal das sich das Kraftwerk begann automatisch abzuschalten. "Alle 9 Schalltstationen wurden zerstört!" fauchte der Techniker in sein Funkgerät. Das Rauchen und Funken machte die Funkverbindung sehr undeutlich. "Schickt mir mehr Leute hoch!" fluchte er weiter, "ansonsten vereckt noch das gesamte System!" Demitoa rannten hier und da umher. Sie mussten Löscharbeiten nachgehen oder technische Ausrüstung umher tragen. Es herschte heiloses Chaos auf der Anlage. Memphite nutze dies auch aus und kletterte an einer Seite an dem Kraftwerk hinauf. Ihr Okular veriet ihr das auf der anderen Seite des Raumes die Tanks mit der Kühlflüssigkeit befestigt waren. Sie streckte den rechten Arm aus. 'E'ine weitere Explosion erschütterte das Gebäude. Die Toa verließen fluchtartig das Kraftwerk als der Inhalt der Kühlflüssigkeit aus den Löchern der Tanks schoss. Die brennbare Flüssigkeit enzündete sich sofort an einem Feuer das im inneren des Kraftwerks loderte. Eine gewaltige Flamme füllte das Gebäude und zerstörte alles was sich in ihm befand. Wieder von dem Felsvorsprung aus beobachtete die Shurlugh wie das Kraftwerk von dunkelroten Flammen und schwarzem Qualm verschlungen wurde. Laut ächzent brach das Gebäude insich zusammen. Die Demitoa standen mit trostlosen Gesten vor dem brennenden Trümmerhaufen. Das in der Zeit der hoffnungslosen Versuche schlimmeres zu verhindern die Matoraner befreit wurden interresierte sie nicht mehr. Der Kommandant zählte seine Toa um die Verluste auszumachen. Zu seiner Überraschung waren alle seine Toa trotz der Flammen und umher fliegenden Trümmer nicht nennenswert Verletzt gewesen. 'M'emphite blickte auf den Touchscream und las die entschlüsselte Nachricht. Ein finsteres Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Kanohimaske. Ihr neues Ziel war die Waffenfabrik. Diese gehörte Brutforce. Dieser Titan gehörte zu jenen die den Orden veraten hatten. Zudem unterhielt dieser Veräter eine Elite Einheit der Demitoa. Diese die zu dem Kraftwerk gehört hatten waren einfache die nur Befehle befolgten. Doch die von Brutforce waren mit Rüstung und Herzstein Scheusaale. Sie geiferten nach Tod und Vernichtung und genau das würde Memphite ihnen bringen. Nur würde diesmal der Spies umgedreht sein. Es gab noch etwas, das Brutforce zu einem sehr guten Ziel machte. Dieser Titan war ein Vertrauter von Rahgos. Die Shurlugh begann zu laufen, schneller und schneller. thumb|left|The combat dancer! The combat dancer 'L'illidh glit wie ein Vogel durch den nächtlichen Himmel. Durch leichte Bewegungen ihrer Faustklingen lenkte sie ihren Fall genau das wo sie landen wollte. Für die akropatisch veranlagte Toa stellte der Freie Fall einen Kick da, so was hatte sie noch nie gemacht. Sie korigierte ihren Fallwinkel und die Richtung. Das die aufbrausenden Wellen des Nordmeeres kamen ihr immer näher. Immer schneller näherte sich das Wasser und mit einem kaum hörbarem rauschen tauchte sie in das Meer ein. Die Toa schwamm leise an den Strand. Lillidh erkundete zuerst mal die Umgebung. Da sie unsichtbar war sah sie niemand. Der Gebäude Komplex war gut bewacht. Das komplette Gelände war Umzäunt aber nicht wie es die Demitoa getan hätten. Die Siedlung gehörte den Nord Matoranern. Die Toa näherte sich lautlos der Mauer und umrundete sie bis zum Eingang. Das Tor war Stabil und von guten Handwerkern gebaut worden doch die Toa wusste das es einem schwerem Beschuss nicht sehrlange standhalten konnte. 'E'ine größere Gruppe Matoraner rannte an ihr vorbei. Sie sahen ärmlich aus und schienen gelitten zu haben. Das Tor öffnette sich und die Gruppe huschte hinein. Lillidh war unter ihnen. Was sie in der befestigten Siedlung sah traf sie wie ein Faustschlag in die Magengrube. Die Siedlung war völlig überbevölkert. Dies hier war ein Rückzugsort für Flüchtlinge. Mehr als 3.000 Matoraner lebten hier auf engstem Raum zusammen. Sie alle wiesen Verletzungen auf die nur notdürftig versorgt worden waren. Die Toa kletterte auf eines der Dächer und blickte auf den Dorfplatz. Sie konnte sehen wie der Turaga und ein Matoraner mit den Neuankömmlingen sprach. Der Matoraner schien an hand seiner bunten Rüstung einer der Wiederstandskämpfer zu sein. Lillidh bewunderte den Mut und die Entschlossenheit der Nord Matoraner. 'I'n der Nacht ertönte die Glocke. Durch den Lautsprecher war immer wieder ein "Sie kommen!" gefolgt von einem "zu den Waffen!" zu hören. Lillidh wusste das dies jetzt auch für sie galt. Auch wenn dieses Flüchtlingslager nicht Bestandteil ihrer Mission war, würde sie die Matoraner hier und jetzt nicht ihrem Schicksaal überlassen. Die Wachen am Turm wollten gerade ihre Waffen greifen als sie die Raketen kommen sahen. Sie schlossen die Augen doch in dem Moment schien sie etwas aus dem Trum zu werfen. Sie landeten auf dem Dach des Haus neben dem Turm und wunderten sich das sie unverletzt waren. Im nächsten Moment explodierten die Raketen nur 100 Meter vor dem Turm. Lillidh thumb|left|No grace with the enemy! No grace with the enemy! '''Scorpi against Olympax. Memphite against Brutforce. Lillidh against Toa Emalika. Epilog: Kategorie:Epos